


With you

by urfavasian



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I-LAND ep 11, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavasian/pseuds/urfavasian
Summary: After the third elimination, Sunoo notices Sunghoon acting weird.“I’ll go check on him,” he told Heeseung who was sitting beside him.“That’s probably a good idea. You’re probably the only one who can him feel better anyway,” Heeseung replied with a wink.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Kim Sunoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> Ep. 11 Spoilers. 
> 
> Not beta read :D
> 
> Sunghoon and Sunoo debuted together!!! 
> 
> I wrote this before watching the final and I cannot describe in words how nervous I was for the both of them. I'm looking forward to what ENHYPEN will bring us!!!

Sunoo was very confident in the members he chose for Chamber 5. While of course, he was sad that Taki was gone, he never regretted picking Sunghoon to join. He knew that Sunghoon would be able to learn the song and dance quickly, and he thought it would be funny to let Sunghoon show a cute side of himself. 

Sunghoon was always different from the rest of them. Yes, Sunoo considered himself close to almost all the members of I-LAND. He was a trainee with Jake, has roomed with Heeseung, and likes talking to Jungwon (a lot more than what’s on TV). But with Sunghoon, it's just not the same. Approaching him at first was very intimidating. Saying he wanted to get close with Sunghoon was big step for him. As they began to talk more, it's almost as if they gravitate toward each other. His bubbly personality and Sunghoon's calm demeanor go surprisingly well together. 

It wasn't until after Sunghoon's video message that Sunoo noticed something change. All their touches seemed to last longer and Sunoo couldn't stop thinking the tingling feeling inside him after they let go. He pretended not to notice the other's lingering stares when they were practicing. He tried to ignore how the other's signature laugh made think of a debut with Sunghoon by his side. So when he got the chance to perform with Sunghoon again, it was an obvious decision to make. 

The Chamber 5 performance went well, but Sunoo couldn't help by noticing how down some of his members looked, most noticeably Jungwon. 

"I was the only one with bad feedback...if I get disqualified I won't be surprised," Jungwon whispered. Sunoo was very nervous for him, but he didn't want to show it, and so he tried his best to brighten the mood as the others helped cheer the youngest up. 

The Flame On team was great as Sunoo expected. He knew they practiced just as hard as his team. 

"Wow, they're really insane. They really look like professional idols," Sunoo said in awe while watching his friends perform. He sighs, "How can they look so cool?"

Sunghoon hears this and with a slight smirk replies, "I always look cool."

"I know." Sunoo tries and fails to hide a small laugh which causes Sunghoon to smile in victory. 

Being ranked third on the producer's evaluation was something Sunoo never even considered. He knew he matched the concept well, but he really did not expect to be ranked higher than people like Heeseung and Sunghoon. He felt so grateful for the producers for giving him such a high rank.

As he entered I-LAND, seeing Niki and K, he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Ah, this is crazy! I ranked third!" Sunoo couldn’t help but be happy. “Wow… I really thought I would be lower,” he explained to the other two, who were showering him with praise.

But quickly, the reality set it once again. The next rank was about to be announced, and Sunoo focused on the screen in front of him.

“Rank 4 got 83 points,” he heard Niki say. 

K responded, “It has to be Heeseung or Sunghoon. There’s no way they would be any lower.” Sunoo had the same thought. The rankings last week were so unpredictable. They were both on his team and practiced their facial expressions so hard, so Sunoo wanted them to have a good rank. 

“Rank 4 I-Lander, Lee Heeseung.” 

While Sunoo was glad, he knew that Heeseung was disappointed to not be in the top three. Watching the latter cry during his speech made him feel so sad for him, and when he entered   
I-Land, it was hard to find the right words to say. 

“Heeseung hyung, you did well,” was the only thing Sunoo could offer while quickly embracing him, but it was obvious he was still upset. The announcer’s voice startled him as the next rank was being announced. 

“Oh, rank 5 is only two points less. The numbers really are close,” K whispered. 

“Park Sunghoon.” Sunoo couldn’t think of anyone else. He would really feel sorry if Sunghoon was lower. He didn’t know that Sunghoon was the leader of the Flame On team, and when he found out, he apologized to Sunghoon over and over again. 

“Rank 5 I-Lander, Park Sunghoon.”

Sunoo let out a sigh of relief. Sunghoon said something similar as his speech last week, but Sunoo noticed something off. He didn’t really what it was exactly, but the way he spoke was just not the same. He could see it in Sunghoon’s face. When Sunghoon entered I-Land, he tried to approach him. 

“Hyung… rank 5 is a good rank. You did really well, you know?” Sunoo tried to be cheerful, but Sunghoon was still acting weird. 

“Thank you, Sunoo.” Sunghoon put his arm around the former and pulled him close. Usually, it was Sunoo who initiated things like this, so Sunoo was really flustered. 

“Ya Hyung, why are you acting like this? Don’t be sad, you’re debuting next week anyway.” Sunoo turned away from Sunghoon, hiding a blush, while still being held. That comment made Sunghoon laugh slightly, so Sunoo was happy that he managed to cheer the former up a bit.

“Okay, Sunoo.” Sunghoon was smiling a bit, but the atmosphere returned to its anxiety-filled state as the ranking continued. After Sunghoon let go, Sunoo couldn’t help but feel a tingling sensation where his hand was. He tried to focus on the screen, but there was something inside him that just wouldn’t go away. Why did Sunghoon always make him feel this way? He was sure that he was reading too much into the other’s actions. 

“He’s just being nice. We’re close friends. This is how friends should act. Why am I thinking like this? Yes, I think he’s handsome, but doesn’t everybody? I’m just being weird. He probably doesn’t feel this way. Oh god, if he knew about this, he’ll think I’m disgusting.” Sunoo let his thoughts run wild, but he tried his best to contain them. He’s being recorded, he should know better. 

The ranks continued to be announced and Hanbin ended up being eliminated. Sunoo lost his composure and started crying. Hanbin helped him so much when he was in the ground and he didn’t want to say goodbye to another friend. It just reminded him how cruel this show was. He wanted all of his friends to debut. As he watched Hanbin walk away from I-Land, the near future became known to him once again. The next episode would be the last. There would be no more I-Land. He would either debut or be one of the two didn’t, and that thought frightened him. 

After the I-Landers were settled once again, Sunoo knew that he would have new roommates. He and Niki are pretty close; they spent a lot of time in the ground. K, on the other hand, was very intimidating at first. Sunoo knew that K was in a league of his own when it came to raw talent. However, recently they’ve been getting friendlier towards each other, so Sunoo thought the new arrangement would be interesting. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to room with Sunghoon though. There are sides of Sunghoon that aren’t seen when the cameras are on. Sunoo is grateful that Sunghoon considers him close to reveal that side of himself. Sunoo knows that beyond the visuals, Sunghoon is an authentic and funny guy. 

“Maybe I should go visit him tonight.”

The I-Landers were having dinner together that night. They had no performance to prepare, so the pressure was lifted for the weeks coming. Sunoo wasn’t oblivious, however. The unspoken tension was thick. Two of them would be separated from the rest. It’s clear that the thought ran through everybody’s minds. 

Sunghoon suddenly rose, “I think I’ll go to bed early today.” The others watched him as he left, and Sunoo felt that he should follow him. 

“I’ll go check on him,” he told Heeseung who was sitting beside him. 

“That’s probably a good idea. You’re probably the only one who can him feel better anyway,” Heeseung replied with a wink. Sunoo nudged him softly, and then started going towards the room Sunghoon was supposed to be in. As he was walking, Sunoo thought about Heeseung’s reply. 

“What did he mean by that? He’s probably just messing with me,” he wondered out loud. Sunoo stood in front of the closed door and reached for the doorknob when he hesitated. 

“Should I really be doing this? What if he doesn’t want to see anyone right now?” Sunoo thought. Sunghoon’s been acting weird since the ranking announcement, and Sunoo really wanted to see what’s wrong. Thinking back to Heeseung’s comment, he opened the door slowly. He could see Sunghoon lying down on the rank 5 bed, facing away from the door. 

“Hyung, are you awake?” Sunoo whispered. 

“Sunoo?” Sunghoon said while turning his head but not getting up. He seemed surprised as he didn’t think the others would be finished eating by now. 

Sunoo thought it would be awkward if he just stood there, so he approached the bed and decided to lie down on the spot next to Sunghoon. They’ve hugged many times before, but this was uncharted territory. Sunghoon didn’t say anything, so he took that as a sign that Sunghoon was okay with this. Sunoo knew that if he just lied there, nothing would happen, so, he held his breath, and rested his forehead against the older’s back. 

“Hyung, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” To Sunoo’s surprise, Sunghoon turned around to face him, but avoided making eye contact.

“Why did you come here? You were still eating weren’t you?” Sunghoon said in a small voice. Sunoo was a bit startled by the question. He wasn’t expecting to be asked anything.  
“I wanted to see you.” He stated bluntly. “You’ve been acting weird since the ranking. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m here, so just tell me what’s on your mind.”

Sunghoon took a deep breath before speaking. “What if I don’t debut? You already know how much I’ve sacrificed to be here. What if it doesn’t pay off? My parents… they’ll probably think I’m just a disappointment again. Maybe I’ll just become a trainee again. I don’t know anymore Sunoo… I’m just scared.” Sunghoon let his tear-filled eyes meet with Sunoo’s. “I just want to debut with everyone… I want to debut with you.” Sunoo’s heart clenched. He knew that Sunghoon was always under pressure, but he didn’t realize it had gotten to this point. He brought his hands to Sunghoon’s face and wiped away the tears that were falling. 

“Hyung, do you know how much I admire you? Everyone here knows how much you practice. You always look cool in everything you do. When I chose you for Chamber 5, I knew that you would practice hard in the short time we had. I really wish I was as talented as you. I hope you how amazing you are.” Sunoo paused. “You’re going to debut, hyung. I just know it. I don’t know if my rank will go down, but I know you will debut. I want to debut with you too.” Sunoo didn’t notice the tears on his face, but Sunghoon was amused by this. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the one cheering me up. Why are you crying now?” Sunghoon laughed softly as he returned the favor by wiping the tears of Sunoo’s face. Sunghoon put his arms around the younger and held him close. “Sunoo… I never thought I would have met someone like you. You really are something else, huh?” Sunoo smiled at this. 

Sunoo was released from his embrace and was about to get up. “I should probably leave, the others are probably tired by now-“

“No! I mean… you can sleep here if you want.” Sunghoon blushed. Sunoo didn’t really want to leave, but Sunghoon’s reaction made him want to stay even more. 

“Hyung, you’re so weird!” Sunoo laughed. He reminded himself to apologize to Heeseung and Jay for his unexpected sleepover in their room, but he slowly forgot about everything as Sunghoon welcomed him back to the bed. Sunoo faced away from Sunghoon and brought their bodies closer together. He could feel the older’s arm around his waist pulling him closer. A soft goodnight was the last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep. 

When Sunoo woke up, he was a bit startled by the figure sleeping peacefully next to him, but as he remembered the events of the previous night, he snuggled closer to Sunghoon who he was now facing. 

“He looks handsome even when he’s sleeping,” Sunoo thought. After about thirty minutes of appreciating this newfound warmth, Sunoo thought it was time to get ready for the day. He carefully got up from the bed without waking Sunghoon and attempted to go to the bathroom without waking Heeseung or Jay.   
As he was getting ready, Sunoo thought about the exchanges between him and the man currently snuggling a pillow. “What we did last night was normal, right? Friends support each other. Yeah. Friends can cuddle with each other. This is fine. Everything is fine.”

“Sunoo, are you in there?” He heard Sunghoon whisper-shout. Sunoo didn’t get a chance to answer as Sunghoon was already approaching him. 

“Good mor-“

“How are y-“

The two looked at each other. Sunoo could feel the tension bursting out of the room. 

Sunghoon spoke first. “ Um… thank you for staying with me.” 

“Your chest was very comfortable, hyung,” Sunoo said which caused the older to hide a shy smile.

Sunoo was about to head back to his room when Sunghoon managed to close the already small distance between them. He could feel Sunghoon’s hand on his chin. 

“Hyung…” Sunoo couldn’t look the other in the eye.

Before he knew what was happening, Sunghoon tilted his chin up, and their lips met. It was short and innocent, but he could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest. When they separated, the silence was deafening, but Sunoo couldn’t take it. He needed to say something, anything. 

“I like you, hyung. I really really like you.” Sunoo tried to look down, but he couldn’t stop the tears from forming.

“I’m so stupid. Why did I say that?” Sunoo’s mind was running wild when he was suddenly swept on his feet. “Ya, Hyung! What are you doing? Why are you carrying me like a bride?” He couldn’t but be confused as to what the older was thinking. Sunghoon laid him down on the bed that they were just on and lied down across from him. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s small frame and pulled them close. 

“Sunoo… I like you too, but can we sleep more? I’m still so tired from yesterday, and now my crush likes me. I just want to sleep.” Sunghoon mumbled with eyes closed. Sunoo couldn’t help but blush at the way he said “my crush.” Not once did Sunoo think Sunghoon shared these feelings, but he couldn’t be happier. 

Sunoo realized just how tired he was as well. He nuzzled closer to Sunghoon, causing a smile to appear on both their faces. As they both nodded off, Sunoo's head was filled with thoughts of the future. 

“I will debut with him.”

———————

Jay and Heeseung were very surprised to see a new person staying in their room, to say the least. 

“Should we wake them?” Jay managed to say. 

“I think they’re good. They look comfortable.” Heeseung was right. Sunoo was really the only one that can understand Sunghoon.


End file.
